


sexy oneshots (omegaverse)

by orphan_account



Category: Friday Night Funkin' (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Omega/Beta, Anal Sex, Angst, Blowjobs, Bondage kink, Boys Kissing, Cheating, Cock and Ball Torture, Comfort, Dom/sub, Eating Disorder, Edge Play, Fluff, Foot Fetish, Found Family, Hot, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, Inflation, Intersex, Kink, Lemon, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Necrophilia, Omegaverse, Oral Sex, Organplay, Orgy, Pedophelia, Piss Play, Piss kink, Plot, Porn With Plot, Porn Without Plot, Scat kink, Sex, Sex Kink, Sex Toys, Smut, Stripping, Trans, Transracial, Violence, Vore, Yaoi, Zoophile, aesthetic, anusplay, breath play, circumcising, citrus, fart kink, lemoncore, maggotplay, noncon, oneshots, pedocore, rope kink, slow burner, softcore, toes, underaged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:09:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29626125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: exactly as the title says.
Relationships: sans/pico
Comments: 9
Kudos: 7





	sexy oneshots (omegaverse)

**CHAPTER 2????**

Pico x sans ??? yes

TW: grooming

SETTING: park

CONTENTS/KINKS:, gore?, pedophelia/grooming, cum fetish idk

Pico was strolling around in the park (during a pandemic???!?!?!?!?!?) while sans stalks them, his 50 foot thick hot shlong dragging on the ground because of how massive his COCK was, it wasn’t hard yet but soon it would be wink wonk, and it was all for Pico, his beloved soulmate. He knew that Pico would be his with minimal effort but he didn’t want to torture the poor child  _ just yet _ . In just a brief moment Pico strolled too close to Sans. He had to make a move, there was no other choice.

pico strolled around with his huge gun (not as big as sans’ cock tho ;) ) aimed to the sky, ready to shoot. sans pulled the gun out of pico’s hand with his telekinesis and smirked. that was easy as fuck. pico felt a shiver go down his spine. 

“i- IM NOT FUCKIN SCARED OF YA, MOTHER FUCKER!!” pico screamed. he turned in the darkness, spinning to see what made his gun fly away from him. he had just come back from a rap battle with that little brat, kEiTh, and his stupid girlfriend. “OOOHH MYY GAWWDD111111!!!!” Pico shouted, “beep boop skedoop bop” keith from the hit newgrounds game friday night funkin from newgrounds from the hit newgrounds game friday night funkin from newgrounds, his girlfriend bouncing playfully on the speakers she allways carries on her ass for no reason waiting for a rap battle to occur when suddenly

SANS???????!?!!!?!

He grabs the microphone and starts rapping gods plan from drake the famous celeberty rapper

then shoves it into pico’s tight little aresholr then proceeds to make him do the rhorny over 900000 time. “It-it dont hurt,,,,, more (insert japanese emoji here (о´∀`о)) UwU” wowia, pico got the r/horny. But it turn out that the mic and lots of sam o nella and that made pico have serivyr case of diaherria. “I, can’t belelive that much came out of me” pico said in gasph. sans stared the waterfall of diarrhea that that out of his asshole. jesus fucjing chrsfi. 

“yeahhh babie 😏😏 do it just for daddy 😩pico farts in san’s face uwu” 

“Who;s san;s little shitslut?”

“M-me.. daddy sans >.<” uwu 

sans’ roamed on picos body before stopping oh his widdle itty bitty cockslock. sans let his 50 ft dick have a mind of it’s own and let it GUIDE ITSELF INTO PICOS ASSCHEEKS. Pico’s body took a screenshot and couldn’t handle the amount of force of power that sans 78ft SHLONG had on his bootyhole. 

“OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO” 

in a werid miz of pain and HORNEY it burned like sans shlonglongwadong was made out of sandpaper, tearing and rearanging every single organ in pico’s small body, The impact on pico’s organs had because of theis beast of a man is something that scienetts had to write down for lateer. keith and his girlfriend watched from a few feet away trembling from the mass of san’s huge dong shlong, “holy shit baby, should we help him?” girlfriend asked. “nahw bruh let’s go babe,” keith replied. and so they left LMAO. The shockwave s of absoultte pleaser this had on pico m,ade the earth rumble. “SANS!!! DADDY!!!!” aha ha “DO IT AGAIN” pico yelled out. “Huwhehehgheghrgehrghgehheegz” sans responded with. 

Then his boney as COCKER grew to be an asytounding 90ft. “Hjshdjfgjsgjakwjliwekknfkasasdfsaak” sans said, jokley. Then he threw his third arm up this clenching tight boy bussy SO FUCKING HARD that it made pico like, die little. “I AM YOUR COCK SLEEVE SLAVE!!! PLEASE PUNISH ME WITH YOUR COCK MORE DADDY!!!!” pico said in great titlation.

“Hhhehehhehdghghegheghdhehehgdhhe” san’s cumwave was so big lmao it flooded the entire park along with a few buildings with it causing a flash flood of pure semen drowning all civillians, including mothers,children, and our beloved y/n the mass of semen was immense, a whole new genoration of san’s biological children will begin to form just from the cumwave, it will restore the general population just because of how much cum there was coming out of his 100 ft shlongalong. Pico, on the other hand torn to two pieces from san’s huge cock ripping him open from how thick it was, picos organs arranged as a mess on the ground, his heart beating on the now stained grass, his intestines streatched around sans cock as a trophy for him to cherish, all of the organs that were peirced by san’s huge cock were unrecognizeable, torn to possible oblivion. his sweet little cock that sans treasured so much was sitting in sans’ mouth. pico’s face was no longer there to witness the attrocities that happened because sans was horny as fuck. sans chewed on the squishy, meat material (HOMY FICK THIS IS GROSS), savoring the taste of the little boy. his cum was surrounding him, surrounding the streets. but the taste of the little boy’s cum, tasted so much sweeter. San’s sweet little boy is now gone but at least he got to savour his cum before he passed.

thank you,

pico.

THEENDN (penis!!!!)

:)


End file.
